Dating Draco Malfoy
by ShinyAnn
Summary: In which Draco is being stalked by a tapestry, Hermione is looking for her cat and Harry is oblivious to everything. Warning : Absolute stupidity. Rating for a little bit of frisky business in the shower ;)


Harry blinks.

Once. Twice.

Opens his mouth to say something. Thinks it over and shuts it again.

"I'm not sure I heard that right..._what?_"

"The tapestry , Harry. In the hall. Its staring at me." Draco says it with the utmost seriousness, like its a perfectly sane thing to say. Harry doesn't know how to react. He knows how he _wants _to react. But laughing hysterically at his boyfriend when he's serious can have major repercussions of the 'no-sexual-favors' variety and he isn't going through that again.

Draco, Harry has long since realized, has no distinction between, fantasy, reality, dreams or waking up. Everything is the same and the best thing Harry can do, at the face of all his eccentricities, is to humor the blonde boy.

"Oh... well. I'll see what I can do, baby. Don't worry about it." He smiles , reaching out and patting Draco's cheek reassuringly.

Draco smiles back, wide and innocent, his eyes crinkling . He turns his head , presses a kiss to Harry's palms and skips away.

Harry stares after him.

Later at dinner , Draco asks him if he can take care of the tapestry after Draco's asleep. He doesn't want to witness anything emotional, he says. Harry nods automatically.

* * *

Two days later , Harry finds Draco in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, tapping inconspicuously at one of the tapestries.

"Hey." He calls out catching up to Draco.

"Did you take care of the tapestry?" Draco asks , not looking at him but still prodding said tapestry. Harry shrugs. Honestly, he has forgotten all about Draco's paranoia with the tapestry. But he wasn't going to tell him _that. _

"It won't bother you again. I fixed it. " He smiles comfortingly.

Draco whirls around , eyes wide and shocked.

"Did you kill him?" His lower lip is wobbling and Harry is momentarily speechless. _Him? _who was _Him?_

"I.."

"How could you kill him? I told you to just make him stop staring at me!" Something is glistening at the corner of his eyes and Harry has no idea what to do.

"Draco, baby, I didn't know that..." Harry tries to hug him but the blonde pushes him away with a huff.

"You're a monster!"

Draco storms out of the hallway and into their bedroom. The door slams shut behind him.

Harry groans and stares at the couch. It really is uncomfortable.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast is a silent affair.

"Where did you bury him?" Draco finally asks.

Harry stops, spoon suspended midway between his soup bowl and his mouth. He isn't sure what to say.

"Eh?"

Draco's eyes are beginning to tear up again and Harry quickly improvises.

"In the back garden. He... He was already dying when I found him, Draco. I tried to help him , but I couldn't." Harry tries to inject an appropriate note of helpless despair in his eyes. Draco sniffles.

"Okay. Can we lay flowers on his grave then?"

"Sure."

* * *

The funeral service goes without a glitch. Draco sniffles occasionally and Harry has even agreed to wear his Black tuxedo.

They finish laying the flowers and Harry places a small gravestone at the supposed burial site.

By the end of dinner, Draco is smiling and Harry heaves a mental sigh of relief.

* * *

Harry is enjoying his shower . Immensely. Draco's soft fingers are lathering his sides and the water is blissfully warm . He enjoys these moments with Draco. Suddenly however Draco pokes his side.

"Ow." He blinks groggily and Draco's face comes into view.

"Harry, I think he's back."

Harry tries to gather his thoughts.

"Who, Draco?"

"You, know. Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"How can you forget so soon, we just buried him this afternoon!" Draco is staring at him with a look of betrayal on his face. Harry quickly straightens up, assuring him that he hadn't forgotten. Of course he hasn't. Fluffy was their best friend after all.

"So.. ", Harry asks carefully," What about fluffy?"

"He's back. I went to get water from the kitchen and I saw him staring at me from the tapestry. Is he haunting me?" Draco has a look of wide eyed innocence and Harry wishes he could just clobber his boyfriend on the head.

"Lets not think about that." Harry tries to distract him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Draco laughs and pokes his nose.

"You look very fuckable when you're wet Harry." Draco grins, reaching down between their bodies, hands wrapping with easy familiarity around his length . Harry tries not to keen over at the sudden sensation, but Draco quickly drops to his knees, mouth replacing his hands in split seconds. He runs his tongue up and down the shaft, wide blue eyes staring up at Harry like there was no where else in the world he'd rather be.

Harry tries to keep his sanity but his brain is melting. Cursing, he pulled him up, dragging him out of the shower and into the bedroom in record time. As he thrusts into his boyfriend, his hands buried in the blow dried perfection of his blonde hair, he can't help but grin.

Draco Malfoy was an enigma. Innocent kid one second, needy sex fiend the next.

Not that Harry minds.

* * *

Hermione arrives sometime that afternoon with a small wicker basket in hand.

"Draco , I'm so sorry. Ron apparently left Crookshanks here the last time he came to visit. Can I look for him?" She smiles at the blonde, who is reading on the couch.

"Oh, who? fluffy?" Draco blinks up at her. Hermione smiles. Draco always insisted on calling Crookshanks ' fluffy ' . It was rather endearing.

"yes, Draco, Fluffy."

"Harry killed him, though. Do you want to see the grave?"

* * *

Harry has no idea why Hermione barged into his office at five in the afternoon and hexed him with the bat bogey hex, _stupefy _and some other thing that has him burping blue green bubbles for the rest of the week.

When he tries contacting the witch, Ron merely informs him that its best not to approach her , at least for the next decade or two.

When Harry bemoans the fact to Draco, the blonde merely shrugs.

"She probably liked fluffy."

Harry snorts mentally. Trust Draco to come up with the most nonsensical response imaginable.

* * *

Meanwhile Crookshanks licked his paws as he settled against the hole in the tapestry. He loved watching the blonde human. He was just so cute.

* * *

**A/n :- _Lol... this kinda happened after I found my cat hiding inside one of the cupboards. They're very eerily creepy creatures and I always imagined Crook shanks would be the worst of the lot! :) :) _**


End file.
